Quibble
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Cold, Air, Water, Oasis, Gold, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 2 |element1 = Air |element2 = Water |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Tweedle and Toe Jammer |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 30 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 300 |selling price coin = 6,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Quibble resembles a turquoise swan (or similar bird) with two heads - one with a purple crest and one with a green crest. It sits in a small circular pond, surrounded by a ring of five black and eight white stone tiles, arranged like the keys of a standard piano keyboard. Each head has a long beak; the purple head's beak has a bit of a bend near the tip. It plays the keyboard by striking the tiles with its beaks. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by gracefully (but slightly) tilting its body as both the heads jerk downwards. Song Audio sample: The Quibble's contribution to an island's song is the sound of an upright grand piano. On Cold Island it plays the same bass notes as Thumpies, but not the exact rhythm. Each head is responsible for playing the notes on its own side of the instrument. The head with the purple crest plays the lower notes, while the head with the green crest plays the higher notes, yet the difference is an octave. This is true even if the monster is flipped visually. Breeding The Quibble can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Water. + Tweedle and Toe Jammer On Shugabush Island, the Quibble must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Mammott|2| |Scups|7| |Fossil-osaurus|17||Trumplite|11||Castanevine|18| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The verb "to quibble" means to argue insistently about an irrelevant subject, much like the namesake monster is said to do. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Some of the Quibble's default names are puns: Hizz and Hurzz (His and Hers), Lepht and Rhyth (Left and Right), and Thys and Thatt (This and That). Another default name is "Pollax", which is a reference to Castor and Pollux, twins represented in the constellation Gemini. ** The names "Lepht and Rhyth" and "Thys and Thatt" are also default names for Thumpies. **Quibble (and its rare) are the only non-vocal monster to have two heads (this doesn't include Thumpies. *Quibble is the only double-element natural monster with the element water that does not sing. *Quibble, and other monsters like the Thumpies, Dwumrohl, Flowah, and Adult Candelavra make it difficult to tell which direction they're facing. *In the Youtube trailer for Fire Oasis, it is possible to see a Quibble from the back, from the side, flying, and even with its wings extended. The trailer also showed that Quibbles tend to grab objects with their beaks, though sometimes with their wings. *A Twitter reply by My Singing Monsters on February 7, 2017 confirmed that Quibbles do have legs, and they simply tuck them in for comfort. * In the My Mammott trailer, the Quibble's song can be heard. This is the same with Deedge. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Water Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Oasis Category:Natural Monsters